


It's the end.

by SataNyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I hope this doesnt get me arrested, Violence, all kinds of way to die, all the ways to die, canon complacent, feel free to yell at me on tumblr, fingers crossed, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx





	

Fareeha had been home for some time now. The threat of Talon had stopped, or at least calmed down enough, that the pair was able to enjoy some much needed time together. It resolidified their relationship; Ana knew she had done some damage to their relationship. Her daughter was understanding though and swore they would be as they once were. 

 

Every morning, her Fareeha would come home from her run while Ana finished her own work-out inside. They would share tea brewed just right. Ana would smile the same gentle smile as she accepted the first tea of the morning. Her hawk would be so proud and beaming at her. It did Ana good and warmed her heart the more the days ticked by. They got to know each other all over again it seemed. So many things stayed the same yet it was all so very different. 

 

Sitting on the patio, Ana crossed her arms as she looked at the crowded streets. People walked by talking amongst themselves. Young mothers corralling their children. Even older siblings trying to keep track of younger ones as they made their ways to the stalls in the city’s center market. Looking up at the sound of the door being pressed open, Ana hummed before reaching out to grab the offered cup of tea. A feeling of nostalgia heavy in the air. 

 

“Ummi, why the long face today?” Fareeha asked.

 

Ana just smiled that tiny smile before ducking her head so her bangs hid her good eye. “I am just thinking of when we would walk to the market for the shopping.” 

 

“You could never forget the cocoa covered almonds.” The young captain chimed in as she unloaded the other three plates from her arms.  Ana’s laugh was heard ringing out with Fareeha’s echoing in her deeper timber. The plate of cocoa covered almonds placed right in the middle. 

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t more than two weeks later that Ana collapsed in the kitchen. She had been feeling odd for days, maybe weeks, if she ever stopped to think it over. As her gasps for air wheezed out of her, Fareeha walked in and froze in the doorway. Picking up a trembling hand, Fareeha shot forward to thread her fingers between her mother's. “Ummi!” Her daughter's other hand scrambling to pull out a phone. 

 

“Habibti, Mother she’s-” The words stopped as Mercy spoke to Fareeha. “Yes,” she confirmed while squeezing her hand. “She is still looking at me what do I-” another pause and Ana struggled because she noticed her hawk never said what was going on but the voice coming back to them seemed to not pause while Fareeha’s chocolate eyes sparkled looking down at her. Soon her daughter was hanging up the phone and leaning down to brush her hangs back from her face. “Just like we used to be Ummi, just like we used to be, remember?” 

 

* * *

 

 

Fareeha looked down and smiled as her mother's gasping breaths became smaller. The struggling weaker as it went on.  Her eyes watered because she would miss the woman. This had to be done though. She and Angela had spoken extensively over it all. It needed to happen. There was a plan. As Ana slowly convulsed, Fareeha made sure to stay there and watch until there was no movement left and then a little longer.

 

Standing, she stared at the corpse. Her face expressionless as she towered over the small frame. It never sank in how tiny her mother looked until now. Maybe Ana had shrunk while she was away all those years? A laugh bubbled up in Fareeha’s chest as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and she walked out of the kitchen.  

 

Soon, she would be meeting up with Angela. As she made her way to the bedroom though, Fareeha made sure to move the Pine-Sol bottle back under the kitchen sink. She knew no one would mourn a woman they already cried for years ago. 


End file.
